


[Podfic] Force Majeure

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: All the awkwardness of seeking a volunteer for an attempt, which every soldier was convinced was as good as asking a man to cast away his life to no purpose, naturally recommended Colonel Hamilton's offer; in any case, Washington allow'd himself to be persuaded, and the operation was carried out an hour later, in a deserted and fallow field some half a mile from the encampment.





	[Podfic] Force Majeure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Force Majeure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299861) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



This was fun to read! It's basically historical slash, only with magic, and you don't need any background knowledge. 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/dyi5y9aq79l36b9kvcxw) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013040304.zip)). Length: 1 h 8 m 54 s.


End file.
